


Something About The Three Of Us

by jordahparrish



Category: The Lodge (UK TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: Sean prepares a picnic for himself, Skye, and Ben - he hopes to ask them a question which could change everything.





	Something About The Three Of Us

_**[TO BEN]** meet me in the basement at 3, wanna chat :)_

_**[TO SKYE]** meet me in the basement at 3?? xx_

Sean put his phone in his pocket, he’d probably check his phone if he got a reply, but for now he wanted to get the basement ready. He rushed around the small space, humming one of Kaylee and Noah’s songs as he did. As he prepared the room, the phone buzzed a few times in his pocket so he checked it quickly.

_**[FROM SKYE]** Ooh, surprise date? Of course I’ll be there xx_

_**[FROM BEN]** alright? At least I know I’m not in trouble since you ended it with a smiley_

_**[FROM BEN]** it’s not a sarcastically bitter smiley is it? Because I have no idea what I’ve done wrong if it is. _

Sean let out a laugh as he read Ben’s texts.

_**[TO BEN]** don’t be stupid ben, you’re not in trouble, if it makes you feel better I’ll end it with a wink instead._

_**[TO BEN]** meet me in the basement at 3, wanna chat ;)_

_**[TO BEN]** better?_

_**[FROM BEN]** much - I’ll see you there :)_

He got back on with preparing the room, ready for the pair to arrive. There may be confusion to begin with, and he’d have to clear it quickly. He just hoped they’d both be okay with what he had to suggest.

* * * * *

Skye walked around the desk at reception, smiling as she bumped into Ben, “hi,” she greeted eagerly, “you look… Nervous, are you okay?”

”Yeah,” Ben let out a sigh and then shrugged even though he had answered with a yes, “Sean wants to talk to me later and I’m honestly kind of scared he’s mad about something - I mean what else would he want to chat about?”

”Perhaps he wants to organise some training?”

”He’d do that over video call,” Ben frowned, “have I done something that might upset him? I mean he told me not to worry but-”

“Ben!” Skye grabbed Ben by his shoulders, “Sean could never be mad at you! You mean more to him than I do,” she laughed gently, “and trust me - I mean that.”

Ben huffed out a laugh and looked around, “anything due to happen today?”

”Nope, just another day at the North Star,” Skye answered, she moved through to the next room with Ben. She paused an raised an eyebrow when she saw Noah sat back on one of the chairs with his feet on the table, “yeah, just another day.”

“Do you guys know why Sean’s in the basement?” Noah took his feet off the table and leaned forward, “because he went down there with a box of stuff and he wouldn’t tell me what was going on, and it just seemed super suspicious.”

Ben and Skye both spoke at the same time.

“I’m pretty sure we’re having a little date down there at thr…”

“I’m having a chat with him at thr…”

As they both went to say the same time, they stopped and looked at each other. 

“Three?” Ben questioned, pulling a face to Skye as he did. The blonde nodded slowly, clearly confused. He had asked both of them to go to the basement at the same time, and Skye was sure it was going to be a date - but apparently not.

Noah looked between the pair with wide eyes, “well, drama at the lodge, who’d have thought?”

”Not drama, Noah,” Skye looked to the boy, “just… a mystery.”

Ben pulled a face, “I’ll say. So he’s down there right now?”

”Yeah.”

Ben and Skye shared a look, before both seeming to agree they’d go down to see what exactly was going on. They quietly walked down the steps, hearing Sean quietly singing Kaylee’s song ‘If You Only Knew’, they paused momentarily and listened. As well as the singing, they could tell he was moving things around.

Skye turned to look up at Ben who was a few steps higher, “is it just me or is this… Pretty cryptic?”

”It is,” Ben whispered, “should we ask what’s going on? Or wait until three?”

They both went silent in thought, considering their options.

“Do you feel what I feel?  
There’s something about the three of us”

“That’s a lyric change,” Skye looked back up to Ben, “and you know when someone changes the lyrics, they’re making it personal.”

”Or he can’t count,” Ben offered in confusion, “which would be a stupid option since Sean definitely knows the difference between two and three.”

Skye nodded up to the door of the basement, “I know who to ask about this, come on.”

* * * * *

Josh was sat outside the North Star Lodge, messaging friends from the city and also thinking about what the focus of that night’s ‘Live At The Lodge’ could be. He had already covered Skye and Sean, and he had covered Noah feeling lonely without Kaylee, he could always speak to Ben about how he truly feels about the Sean and Skye situation - but that would be too harsh.

”Josh!”

Josh turned around when he heard Skye’s voice, “there she is, the queen herself,” he grinned, he then clocked Ben behind Skye and tilted his head, “well, well, the man I was just thinking of.”

”I’m flattered,” Ben laughed quietly.

”Not like that,” Josh tutted, “I meant I was thinking my ‘Live At The Lodge’ could cover you tonight, but have you got anything interesting going on in your life?”

Ben hesitated and looked at Skye, she was watching him and then turned her attention to Josh when the question came, “actually, we have a mystery that we need you to solve.”

”I’m not Scooby Doo, you know that, right?”

“Yes,” Skye nodded, she and Ben sat either side of Josh, “but you’re smarter than Ben and I.”

”I won’t refute that,” Josh began to grin, “tell me what’s on your mind.”

”Alright,” Ben slapped his hands on his thighs before speaking, “well, Sean sent me a text earlier-”

”Cheeky,” Josh commented as he looked over his shoulder to Skye.

Ben paused momentarily and then continued, “he was asking me to meet him in the basement at three-”

”Skye, I think I have some news about your boyfriend,” Josh joked to the girl.

Ben looked up at Josh, the boy simply flashed a smile to him before he let him continue, “so he asked me to meet him, but then he also sent Skye a text to meet him… In the basement… At three.”

“Okay,” Josh narrowed his eyes in confusion, “this isn’t really that mysterious.”

“We went down to investigate, but we stopped because he was singing one of Kaylee’s songs. But he changed one of the words,” Skye began to explain, “he was singing ‘If You Only Knew’, but instead of saying ‘There’s something about the two of us’, he said ‘the three of us’.”

Josh nodded slowly, “okay?”

Ben and Skye looked at the boy expectedly, “well?” Ben was practically ordering him to answer.

“You know, I saw him walk into the Lodge with a box of stuff earlier,” Josh thought about the moment he had seen Sean struggling to carry it, “and he seemed pretty happy when I saw him, excited I’d say.”

”Go on,” Skye smiled at her best friend, knowing he’d be able to give them an answer eventually.

Josh gasped and stood up, he turned around to face Ben and Skye, “I think I’ve figured it out!”

“Then tell us,” Ben began to smile, eager to find out what was going on.

Josh shook his head, “no way, he’s clearly waiting to surprise you guys! But I won’t tell you what he’s going to surprise you with…” He clapped his hands together and looked at Skye with wide eyes, “can I have a moment with you guys during it? Because it will be the biggest thing for ‘Live At The Lodge’!”

“This is taunting,” Ben groaned.

“Please?”

”You’ll have to check with Sean,” Skye crossed her arms, “and you can find out if you’re right with your suspicions.”

Josh laughed softly, “alright, challenge accepted - it wasn’t even that hard to figure out anyway,” he shrugged and began running towards the lodge. He rushed through reception and past Noah, the boy probably would have questioned him but Josh was already out of sight before he could utter a word. Josh quietly opened the basement door and crept down the stairs, he could hear Sean talking to himself.

“No, the fairy lights shouldn’t go there. That just doesn’t work.”

Josh slowly continued down the stairs, and looked through the open door. He could see Sean tangled in fairy lights as he tried to move them.

“You need help getting this place ready?” Josh leaned up against the doorframe, Sean turned to him with wide eyes to begin with, he then began to chuckle slightly.

”I… Yeah, yeah maybe.”

”Why didn’t you get someone to help from the beginning?”

”Because they’d ask questions,” Sean answered simply, “and I know that you will, so-”

”I promise I won’t ask questions about you wanting to be with both Skye and Ben.”

Sean dropped the fairy lights to the floor and stared at Josh, he stumbled around the room slightly, clearly nervous, “I- uh- I mean.”

”Chillax,” Josh walked into the room, “I’m not going to tell anyone, but you totally confirmed it just then.”

”How’d you know?”

”Skye and Ben heard you singing,” Josh then began to sing the line that Skye said Sean had sang, “there’s something about the three of us.”

”They… Heard that?”

“Yes, but they’re totally clueless. They had to ask me about it, I didn’t tell them, of course. I knew it’d be best for you to tell them yourself.”

“Thanks,” Sean picked up the fairy lights and smiled to Josh, “you still want to help?”

”Yes,” Josh grabbed the fairy lights from Sean, “what’s your plan?”

“It’s like… a picnic, but inside. I thought I’d make it aesthetically pleasing, you know?”

“Cute,” Josh looked around, “how about… these go on the banister to the stairs?”

Sean agreed to Josh’s suggestion and let the boy see his plans through. Once the lights were up Josh sat on the stairs with his back to the wall and called Skye on his phone.

She answered and she was still sat outside with Ben on the bench, “I’m not giving you any goss, but the fact is - I was totally right about what I thought, now you two have to promise not to come to the basement until three. Okay?”

Skye laughed softly at the request, “totally doesn’t make it weird at all.”

Josh tutted, “just promise.”

”I promise.”

”Fantastic, oh and don’t send Noah down here either - I know you’ll try to blackmail him into telling you.”

”We’ll wait for the surprise,” Ben spoke as he leaned closer to Skye so he could see the screen.

“Josh, you’ve done one thing and you’re already slacking,” the Scottish voice seemed to catch Skye’s and Ben’s attention, they probably wanted to speak to Sean to get some sort of hint, “sorry guys,” Sean shouted from the doorway, “Josh is helping me out right now! See you later.”

Josh ended the phone call as Sean was hinting for him to do, “totally inconspicuous.”

”I don’t want them to know until I ask them,” he whispered, “if they figure it out… Then they might not come down here and I’ll be stuck alone with a bunch of sandwiches and strawberries.”

“If they figure it out and run away, I’ll come down here to eat the food with you. Oh, that does remind me, do you think if you establish it with them we could film a segment about it for ‘Live At The Lodge’? There are fans out there who are still bonkers about the whole triangle between you three.”

Sean pulled a face, “I don’t know, I mean… I suppose you could, if they’re okay with it. But can it be after the picnic? I kind of want time with them if they say yes.”

Josh gave an affirmative nod, “yes, sir.”

* * * * *

Sean looked at his watch, 14:58. He turned to Josh who was sat on the sofa, “can you leave? Please?”

”Oh, right,” Josh jumped up, he grabbed one of the strawberries from the bowl and smiled to Sean, “good luck, this is a really brave move.”

Sean smiled to himself as Josh left the basement, he could feel the butterflies appearing in his stomach as he awaited Skye and Ben. Skye was his girlfriend and Ben was his best friend, this had the possibility of ruining both of those relationships - or hopefully starting an amazing new one.

He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, the time was coming and he was actually terrified. He thought about the song ‘Tell It Like It Is’ but Oz, Teddy & Rufus and quietly began to sing the chorus, hoping it might build up a small bit of confidence in him. 

He could hear Skye and Ben enter the basement, Skye had gasped at the fairy lights on the stairs, and Ben had let out a chuckle. 

The butterflies flooded Sean’s stomach again, he took in a deep breath and turned to face the entrance. 

Skye and Ben entered and both stopped when they saw what Sean had prepared, he put on a smile and held out his arms, “surprise,” he called out weakly - his nerves showing in his voice. 

“What is this?” Skye laughed in excitement as she rushed to look at the indoor picnic Sean had laid out.

“It’s a picnic,” Sean answered swiftly, making sure to look into Ben’s eyes for a second.

”And what am I doing here?” Ben asked, not moving from the doorway.

“I, uh… That’s what I want to… Look come over here Ben,” Sean pointed to the sofa, Ben and Skye both sat down on the sofa and watched Sean, he began to pace side to side opposite the sofa, they both watched him as he moved - waiting to know what was going on. Sean stumbled over fractions of words, clearly terrified to speak, “I think- I wa- I… I mean… We… We’re all-”

”Oh my God, Sean,” Ben rolled his eyes, “spit it out, why are we here?”

Sean looked at Ben, and then Skye. He had to say it, he’d say it and if everything went bad that was how it would be, but it was now or never to make the move. He chose now.

“I like both of you, and I know that that may sound weird considering, Ben, I’ve been your friend for years. I like both of you, like I want to be with both of you. At the same time - I want all of us to be together, if Ben is attracted to guys, if he’s attracted to me… I’ve just realised I didn’t think about that and that was a stupid thing to do, I should have tried to find out before. I mean, I suppose we could both still date Skye, and we don’t have to actually be involved with each other… I want to know if you’d both be up to do something like that? Because I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and it didn’t seem like that much of a deal but now that I’m here in front of you both I’ve realised it’s stupid that I’m asking you and I should just shut up and get on with my life. You know what actually, uh, you two should just… You should have the picnic and I’m going to go upstairs and just forget about the whole thing because it was a stupi-”

”Sean!” Ben called the boy’s name to snap him out of his rambling, “stop freaking out, sit down,” Sean sat in the seat opposite the sofa and Ben then laughed, “come sit with us,” he patted the space between himself and Skye. Sean slowly made his way between the pair and sat down. Ben casually wrapped an arm around Sean’s shoulders, “I’m pansexual, you’re attractive, dreamy, and my best friend. I’m totally okay with it.”

”Really?” Sean looked at the boy with a growing smile. Ben and Sean then looked to Skye, waiting for her answer.

Skye was staring forward until she felt the boys looking at her, “sorry, to be honest, you were speaking so fast and you actually seemed to go more Scottish the faster you spoke… The only thing I heard was that you like us both.”

Sean and Ben both laughed, Ben looked at Sean and then Skye, “Sean wants to be in a polyamorous relationship with us.”

”Oh,” Skye looked between the two boys.

“What do you say?” Sean asked quietly, still afraid of an answer.

Skye began to smile, “two really attractive boyfriends who care about me? I’m totally in!” 

Skye leaned up against Sean and began to laugh softly, Ben and Sean then joined in the laughing. Sean held both Ben and Skye close to him, he let out a sigh - releasing the butterflies from his stomach, “I’ve done so many bike jumps, fallen off so many times… I have never felt that terrified before.”

Ben hummed as he leaned against Sean’s chest, he then looked at the food that was laid out, “so this is a date?”

”Yes.”

”I already love it,” Skye whispered, she leaned forward and grabbed a strawberry, Ben and Sean followed her lead and began to eat the food that Sean had prepared. 

Their time was filled with laughter, the type of laughter where they’d lean close to each other as though nobody else was allowed to know they were laughing. Sean had a bowl of melted chocolate to dip the strawberries into, and the warm chocolate had of course ended up over all three of their faces. Skye had been the first to cause trouble with the chocolate, she had managed to drip chocolate down her own chin and then the two boys laughed at her she grabbed the bowl and tipped some of the chocolate into her mouth. Ben and Sean were amused by her, until she moved towards them with her chocolate covered lips, she had pinned Sean down on top of Ben and pressed his lips. Sean had laughed against the kiss and Skye then leaned past him to kiss Ben. 

When Skye attempted to move away from Sean, she ended up falling off of the sofa and onto the floor - which just made them laugh even louder. 

Skye sat up again, her hair had fallen over her face, she knew she must have had chocolate in her hair by now but she was too happy to care. She reached up and Sean grabbed her hand ready to help her, but she pulled him off of the sofa as well.

Ben smiled and sat up again and moved to the centre of the sofa, “I’m so glad you had the guts to do this Sean,” he smiled at his best friend, and now boyfriend.

“I am too,” Skye leaned against Sean and looked up at Ben, “you going to stay up there? Or join us on the floor?”

”I’m just thinking of the possibility of spiders on the floor.”

Sean and Skye both jumped up instantly, Ben laughed whilst Sean and Skye fell onto the sofa either side of him.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Sean whispered to Ben, smiling at the boy.

”No, you’re an awful best friend.”

The trio began to laugh again, each time they almost calmed down they were just given a reason to laugh louder. Sean leaned into Ben’s chest and Skye then did the same from the other side.

“I feel pretty powerful right now,” Ben announced proudly.

“What are you three doing?” 

They all turned suddenly to see Noah stood at the entrance, he was looking at them all with a very curious expression - but he then seemed to realise what was going on.

“Oh! Oh! This is what you were doing down here!” He spoke to Sean. Sean nodded and then looked back to Skye and Ben.

“Noah,” Skye began to talk, a confident smile on her face, “Ben, Sean, and I have now decided that we’re all dating.”

”Ah, a polyamorous relationship,” Noah nodded, he flashed a smile, “well congratulations, just wait until Kaylee hears about this!”

Sean, Skye, and Ben all began to laugh again, “she’ll be ecstatic,” Sean commented, “I reckon she’ll be calling Skye up as soon as Noah tells her.”

Noah nodded, “so I’m going to go tell her, you guys have fun… But please clean up afterwards, I basically live down here in my breaks,” Noah then awkwardly smiled to the trio before leaving. Once he had gone, Sean looked back to Ben and Skye.

“So, Josh wants to cover this for ‘Live At The Lodge’.”

”You’re not scared about your dad finding out?” Ben asked Sean, knowing how the relationship stood between him and his dad.

”You really think my dad would watch ‘Live At The Lodge’?” Sean laughed, “we’ll be fine.”

* * * * *

Josh had interrogated the trio about their new dynamic and they were honest to the cameras, everyone would know now and that would be okay. Once they had finished filming, Skye had rushed off to reception and left the two boys outside, she had flashed them both a smile and blew a kiss before running back inside.

Sean looked to Ben and placed his hands into his pockets, “so, I mean…”

“Don’t be awkward around me now,” Ben laughed softly.

Sean nodded and pulled his hands out of his pockets again, he reached out and held onto both of Ben’s hands, “I suppose everything is out in the open now.”

“Exactly, everyone knows about us,” Ben tugged Sean closer and pressed their foreheads together, “you’re wonderful.”

“Thank you,” Sean laughed quietly.

Ben leaned closer and pressed a kiss against Sean’s lips, they where both smiling and letting out small bursts of laughter between the kisses - it was a perfect moment. 

“What is going on here?” 

They both turned quickly to see Skye’s dad, he was staring at the pair with wide eyes.

“Why is my daughter’s boyfriend… Kissing his best friend?”

”Uh-” Sean looked to Ben, “okay not everyone knows about it yet.”

“Hi Ed,” Ben cleared his throat, “uh…”

Ed was still waiting for an answer from the two boys, he simply raised an eyebrow - signalling he was getting impatient.

“You should hear it from Skye,” Sean eventually gave the suggestion, “since… She’s your daughter.”

Ed slowly nodded and began to step back, “right, so she’s aware of this?” They both nodded to Ed and he turned back to go into the Lodge.

Sean looked to Ben and pulled a face, “hopefully Skye was going to tell her dad anyway.”

”Should we go in there as well?”

“Yeah,” Sean kept one hand in Ben’s and the pair walked into the Lodge, seeing Ed leaning on the reception desk talking to Skye.

“And here they are,” Skye awkwardly announced letting out a laugh, “look, dad, they both like me and care for me. Happiness is important with a relationship and when I’m around them, when I’m with them both, I’m happy - it was Sean’s idea and we agreed to it,” she moved over to the boys and stood in front of them, they both smiled to her as she leaned back against them, “this is something new and exciting for me, dad, I’m going to be happy with them both.”

“Not that she wasn’t happy with me,” Sean quickly added, “right?”

Skye laughed and bumped into Sean’s chest, “of course I was, and you continued to make me happy by asking to be with both of us.”

Ed slowly began to nod, “alright, but you two take care of her.”

”We will,” Ben answered, “as well as each other.”

Ed accepted the trio and then walked off to find a job that needed doing, Skye smiled up at the two boys, “you are so lucky my dad loves me.”

Sean and Ben both brought Skye into a hug, she smiled as she stayed in their embrace.

“This is going to be the best time of my life,” she whispered, and although Sean and Ben didn’t say anything in response - she knew that they were thinking the same thing by the way the embrace tightened for both of them. 

It would be no secret that they all felt as though they were the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
